


Winner Takes All

by Rennie75



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a much more fun way of dealing with the Olicity aftermath of Ep 2x13; however, it took on a life of its own as the smut was just too fun! :) I must warn you that this is for ADULT OLICITY SHIPPERS only so enter at your own risk! Another new chapter (The Virtues of Speed) is now up! BTW as there's still no plot or actual story I'm leaving this as complete! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have no legal claim on CW's Arrow but I do enjoy playing anyway!

Oliver was shocked when he saw Felicity training in the lair. He knew her arms had more definition and were more toned but he assumed she was doing yoga or something. He certainly didn't know she had taken up boxing and was practicing in their lair. Taking a moment to watch her form, it was easy to see both Diggle's and Roy's influence on her. Felicity wasn't naturally athletic but they had used her energy and slim build to her advantage. As he watched her dart back and forth in front of the bag he knew part of their strategy would be to hope her attacker underestimated her skills. She lacked power in her punches but she was precise and relatively fast so this strategy just might give her a chance.

Taking a more critical look, Oliver noted her hands were well-taped as she wasn't wearing gloves. He would have noticed injuries but really he should have noticed her training too … things had been off since Sara's abrupt arrival and equally abrupt departure. Felicity had walked in on them that first night when he had learned of his mother's treachery and had seen them getting dressed afterwards. It was much worse than Russia as Felicity had gone silent for more than a few hours - it was days this time and she never approached him to talk about it and certainly didn't tell him he deserved better this time. Felicity did her job, jobs actually, and was always remarkable but she kept her distance.

Oliver was relieved when Sara left as she hadn't fit in well with the Team and didn't agree with the "only kill when necessary" rule. He had been grateful to have his Team back but he'd quickly realized Felicity intended to remain distant and that was the reason for his constant state of anger lately.

He was also on edge and frustrated as he didn't want Felicity at a distance. His nightly dreams of Felicity had taken a decidedly sexual turn since 'that night'. Felicity had rambled a bit when she realized what had happened between him and Sara - but that didn't stop her from running her eyes over his chest, down his abs and lingering at the unbuttoned pants he had just pulled on. When she licked her lips before she blushed and looked away Oliver felt his whole body respond despite its very recent activity. Since then he had struggled to keep his desires in check when the blond was around.

As his thoughts shifted from training Oliver did another appraisal of Felicity that had little to do with her fighting style. He started at the blond hair pulled back into a pony tail – so familiar and so Felicity. He noted a few curls clinging damply to her long neck as his gaze continued down her shoulders and back. He was fascinated by the new sleek muscle definition that she had hidden so easily beneath her clothes. At that moment, Felicity pivoted slightly and the lines in her stomach muscle became obvious as well. Felicity wasn't ripped but her strength was more visible now and Oliver enjoyed the changes. As her fists connected with the bag in rapid succession he paused to consider her toned arms he had noted previously. Touching Felicity's elbow was one of the few liberties he had kept … or that Felicity had allowed him.

Oliver was temporarily distracted by his memories of touching Felicity. Always innocent but still familiar and intimate, they had touched frequently until Sara. Gritting his teeth Oliver allowed his thoughts to refocus on Felicity now as her long trim legs moved her easily and allowed her to punch from her hips. Oliver now focused on what her short tight green running shorts covered and he took a few steps closer before he realized he had moved. Forcing himself to remain immobile, Oliver tried not to groan out loud as he noted that despite or rather because of her new muscle tone the flare of Felicity's hip and curve of her butt were now even more obvious. Realizing his body was reacting, Oliver took a few deep breaths and fought for control. As he couldn't take his eyes of Felicity he was only marginally successful and he was across the room and next to her in the next second.

Felicity spun around before he could speak and even threw a punch at him. He evaded easily and used her momentum to spin her further until her back was flush against his chest. He felt Felicity relax as she recognized him and whispered his name. Oliver leaned his head next to hers and prepared to speak but it was then he noticed the single bead of sweat. As he watched the drop rolled down Felicity's collar bone to disappear under the gap in the front of her sports bra. Growling as his body's reaction sped into overdrive, Oliver flung her away from him.

"Oliver!" Felicity's tone was angry but Oliver was feeling angry and more than a little desperate himself so he stepped closer to growl his accusation.

"You've been holding out on me."

Oliver realized that statement held a lot of meanings so he dropped his eyes to her taped fists to clarify. However he couldn't ignore the rest of her body so he knew Felicity read many of the other meanings when his heated gaze returned to her eyes. Unfortunately her eyes gave little away and that was another thing that had changed between them. He could no longer easily read Felicity and that mystery was constantly teasing him on so many levels. Growling low under his breath he watched as Felicity quirked a brow … either in question or in challenge.

"Why are you here anyway?" Unsure of her intention Oliver sought safer ground to re-evaluate. The Team had only returned hours before from a rough mission and he fully expected her to be at home sleeping before they were needed at QC. As she had joined them in the field he knew his sleep would include nightmares so he had returned here to work off the stress. He only just realized Felicity may be fighting nightmares of her own as she turned away without speaking and returned to punching the bag.

Oliver again allowed his eyes to slide over her body and he tried not to be distracted as he looked for signs of her current mood. He could now read the signs of tension in her frame and even realized it wasn't new stress. It appeared the last weeks had been rough on Felicity too which surprised him. While she had kept her distance from him, both Roy and Diggle had been frequent recipients of her smiles and even laughter. But maybe their personal estrangement was bothering her too and if so then he was certainly open to negotiations. Only one way to find out …

He felt Felicity's eyes on him when he unzipped and removed the grey hoodie but she stopped even the pretense of boxing when he removed his shirt and started taping his own hands. He then grabbed two pairs of sparring gloves and after putting his own gloves he tossed her a pair. She stepped back to watch them land on the floor at her feet and simply stared at them.

Oliver waited tensely for her decision. Her eyes travelled up to his and Oliver watched as she bit her bottom lip before running the tip of her tongue over it. As her eyes glazed with lust, Oliver nearly growled as he stepped quickly toward her only to be stopped as Felicity's left fist grazed his chin.

Oliver was momentarily stunned not by the force of the glancing blow but because of his disappointment in misreading her interest. As she danced lightly away Oliver followed her movements with his eyes before he looked up to her face. The playful smirk surprised him but sight of the invitation in her eyes shocked him. What the…?

Oliver narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly in question. He was just about to force her to say the words acknowledging the game but she beat him to the punch.

"Don't you want to play Oliver?" Felicity's tone was playful but Oliver needed to know they were playing the same game. This was Felicity and he wasn't about to mess up again. Felicity pulled on her gloves as she waited for his response.

Oliver deliberately and slowly trailed his gaze down and back up her body lingering at his favorite spots. Felicity didn't seem to mind or misunderstand the attention as she even shifted her weight to roll her hips slightly forward when his gaze remained locked there for several moments. Oliver did hear her gasp at the gravelly Arrow voice as well as the sensual challenge in his words.

"Winner takes all?"

He again waited tensely but he knew she had to make the choice. He was again surprised by this side of Felicity as she imitated his appraisal and took her time with it. Oliver felt his body react as if she had actually run her hands along his body instead of just her eyes. When she reached his eyes she spoke in a throaty voice.

"Winner takes all."

For a moment they simply stared at another and Oliver couldn't help the husky chuckle as despite her behavior so far Felicity now blushed. He stopped laughing as he watched the blush spread and disappear under her sports bra.

Oliver moved without realizing it and wasn't focused on fighting at all but he quickly realized Felicity was as she jabbed lightly before dancing back out of his reach. He moved back in quickly and swept her legs out from under her. He did fist one hand in her sports bra to lower her gently to the ground. He knelt beside her and was distracted by the feel of her breasts against his hand. He also felt the quick pounding of her heart and raised his eyes to hers. He was gratified to see it was lust in her gaze and not fear. He definitely did not want Felicity afraid of him so he leaned down for a quick kiss and just brushed his lips against hers. The kiss heated quickly and just as he moved to position his body over Felicity she gave him a quick shove and slid away.

As he grabbed for her Felicity surprised him with a quick knee to his chest as she gained her feet. Again it wasn't a hard attack but it was forceful and Oliver was again forced to accept just how seriously Felicity was taking their game. Her husky laughter told him she again wasn't saying no but she wasn't conceding defeat either. Felicity was clearly in this to win and Oliver found he really wouldn't mind conceding defeat himself … but not until they played some more.

He grinned a feral grin as he gained his own feet and slowly started stalking toward Felicity. His walk wasn't that of a fighter but instead was that of a predator and he saw Felicity's eyes widen at the realization. She darted away again but not before she licked her lips and allowed her eyes to drift over his body.

He continued his pursuit and when Felicity pivoted the wrong way he got close enough to grab her and force her against the wall. As Felicity pushed herself away from the wall and lifted a knee Oliver spun her around and used his body at her back to force her firmly against the wall. Felicity wriggled once looking for purchase to make her escape. However, when she then arched her back and ground against him Oliver knew it wasn't an attempt to escape. He growled low and raised both her hands above her head to hold in one of his so he could touch her with the other. He gently trailed his free hand down her arm and back to rest at her hip even as he nuzzled her neck before scraping his teeth along her smooth skin. He hummed in appreciation as Felicity tilted her head to allow better access and he was able to press more kisses there as well. He also then slid his hand from her hip to her stomach to pull her roughly against him. As Felicity's low moan he brought his hand further up to cup her breast as he continued to press open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Felicity again arched her back and they both groaned at the contact. Oliver spun her around and dropped both hands to her hips to lift her. Felicity quickly wrapped her legs around his hips as her lips sought his. Oliver carried her to the mats and dropped to his knees to place her gently but Felicity twisted sharply brought them to their sides on the mat. He started to growl his frustration but Felicity just rocked her hips and pushed against him so he was on his back. She moved quickly to straddle his hips and Oliver could hardly object to the change in position as she also removed her sports bra.

Running his hands up her sides to her face Oliver brought her down for a kiss before he trailed more open-mouthed kisses down to her breasts. Felicity again arched into the contact even as she groaned and gripped his shoulders. As she moved restlessly against his stomach Oliver realized she still had her shorts on. Flipping her onto her back roughly Oliver remained low on her body and jerked the shorts off her body before he stood to remove his own clothes. He had kept his eyes on Felicity's even though she quickly looked away from his eyes to watch his movements. He was distracted when she pressed her thighs together and bit her lip before she met his eyes again and spoke his name.

Oliver needed no other incentive and immediately moved to cover her body with his. For a moment they made small movements to enjoy the skin to skin contact. His deep breath forced Felicity's breasts to rub against his chest. Her widening of her legs allowed him to settle more fully and brush against her center. Oliver rocked his hips against her and Felicity immediately bent her knees and planted her feet flat on the mat so she could push back against him. As he dropped his forehead to hers he could hear both of them panting as the relished the pleasure of each small movement.

Hungry for more Oliver brought his weight to his left arm as he levered his hips away from Felicity and prepared to enter her. When he saw the lustful challenge in her gaze Oliver wasn't surprised when Felicity moved to flip them and even did it himself to save her the trouble. He grinned at her when she realized he had helped but that grin became a moan when she wrapped her hand around him. She kept her hand on him as she dipped her head to press kisses along his chest. As she hit only some of the scars and tattoos Oliver realized she wasn't concerned with them at all and he tightened his grip on her hips.

As Felicity moved to slide off him Oliver grunted in protest until she tightened her grip on him and brushed her thumb along the moisture on his tip. He groaned then and laid back down – if this was conceding defeat then he was all for it. Any other thoughts fled when felt Felicity's mouth joined her hand. He couldn't resist raising up to watch her and was even more turned on when she met his eyes even as she swirled her tongue around him. Felicity continued her play until Oliver was ready to explode. The hands he had fisted in her hair alternated tugged her away even as they tried to hold her in place. Felicity made the decision for him as she again rose up to straddle him. This time she used her hand to guide him inside as she lowered her hips.

Oliver was lost in the welcoming heat and moisture and almost missed seeing Felicity arch back and moan low in her throat with her head thrown back. As she brought her gaze back to him she smiled a feral smile of her own and rocked her hips against him before she lowered herself to kiss him. Impatient now, Oliver used his hands at Felicity's hips to lift her slightly so he could thrust up. Felicity moaned into his mouth and allowed him to repeat the movement several times but then she bit his bottom lip as she pulled away from him.

She took both of his hands and placed them over his head but she didn't pretend to hold him there. Instead she placed both of her hands at his shoulders for a moment as she closed her eyes ground herself against him. She then raised herself up and then slowly lowered. Oliver groaned and brought his hands back to grip her hips and encourage a faster speed but Felicity stopped him. She again pulled his hands up and placed them over his head but this time she also leaned forward to kiss his mouth hungrily as she tightened herself on him.

As she leaned back Oliver watched as she scraped her nails down his chest to his hips. She again slowly, tortuously raised her body and paused before sliding back down his length. She repeated the movement several times as Oliver gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. At Felicity's husky laugh he opened his eyes and stared for a moment. He realized then she was intentionally torturing him and enjoying her game. He again narrowed his eyes and watched her expression change as the feral gleam returned to his eyes. Felicity again licked her lips even as she pressed her thighs against his hips.

Oliver had her on her back and was kissing her before she even got her tongue back in her mouth. He paused to enjoy their kisses but his desperation quickly returned and he was soon pounding hard and fast into Felicity. She locked her legs around his hips and met each thrust. He brought a hand between them to rub against Felicity and she erupted around him. Oliver continued to thrust even as he brought her now pliant legs up to his shoulders. As he heard her growl his name and felt the second wave of spasms Oliver let go and felt his own release as shockwaves went through his body.

As he dropped his head to Felicity's shoulder Oliver pressed a few kisses there. He then shifted to bring his weigh off of her but for a moment they were pressed more tightly together and he heard Felicity gasp at the contact.  


Oliver brought his eyes to her face and after gently brushing a stray curl from her face he met her eyes. He wasn't sure what he expected but it certainly wasn't the warm playfulness he saw. She grinned at him and surprised him yet again.

"I guess you are going to want a rematch since I clearly won, huh?" Felicity brought both still gloved hands up to a traditional boxing pose even as she lay beneath him.


	2. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really have no excuse for continuing this...except I do dread the Sara arc and needed a little smutty fun for Olicity! :) And depending on how the show goes over the next few episodes I may write a little more to continue living in my own fantasy world!!!!

Oliver wasn't sure what he expected from the "winner takes all" bet but Felicity again surprised him – absolutely nothing changed. They had spent the night at the lair but next morning she returned to her place to get ready for work. By the time he arrived at QC she was already there and in EA mode so she kept her distance and acted professionally. Oliver respected that even if his own thoughts were somewhat less than professional - especially whenever he watched Felicity walk away in the tight fitting skirt. She then arrived separately at the lair that evening under the guise of staying late for an IT issue which should have alerted him. He still considered the lair home though and was surprised further when she kept her distance there while still openly and affectionately interacting with both Diggle and Roy. Consequently, Oliver still felt angry, frustrated and on edge and remained in that state for the next several days as Felicity again kept her distance.

Clearly the easiest solution would be just to speak to Felicity but just as clearly that wasn't the road Oliver chose. Instead he threw himself back into both jobs and training with a vengeance. As there was no mission on this particular night it was training with Diggle that was his escape route. As he landed another punishing blow Diggle stepped off the mats with his hands raised, "I'm out."

Oliver glared momentarily but his friend stubbornly refused to re-engage so he turned his glaring invitation to Roy. He watched as Roy exchanged a quick look with Diggle before shaking his head and muttering something about Thea needing him tonight. Growling under his breath, Oliver returned to the dummy and continued to work out his frustration. Caught up in the turmoil of his own thoughts and the workout Oliver didn't hear Felicity's computers beep nor realize the Team had gathered there until Felicity called out to him.

"Earth to Oliver? You want to join us for the search results? Looks like you may get to go out and arrow someone tonight after all?" Her voice was light and teasing.

Oliver forced his mind away from less work-related thoughts of Felicity even as he grunted an answer and joined the Team to stand behind her as she explained the results. "So we have a location then on Kingsley?" Oliver cut through to the bottom line as he interrupted Felicity.

He watched as Felicity pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in annoyance before she replied. "Yes, we have his location as his plane is scheduled to land tonight."

Oliver didn't bother even trying to resist the impulse to squeeze her shoulder in apology for snapping at her. "Thank you Felicity."

At her smile he breathed a sigh of relief and then after looking just a moment longer at her he turned to Diggle to begin planning. All three guys quickly suited up and with Felicity guiding them through the comms the mission went off without a hitch and they were able to leave Kingsley neatly packaged for Lance to find.

Felicity chose to meet with Lance in person to give him the evidence so she wasn't there when they returned. She did check-in to confirm Lance had the intel and was on his way to Kingsley but she didn't return to the lair as it was already a late night by that point. Oliver watched as both Diggle and Roy took off quickly leaving little doubt they were glad to be rid of him. Left alone, Oliver continued to wallow in his frustration and annoyance and another tough workout barely took the edge off.

After spending a sleepless night plagued by nightmares of Felicity being injured or missing Oliver found himself back in the lair early the next morning. He knew it served no purpose to continue to dissect that one night with Felicity. Clearly she had won and she needed nothing from him so he needed to get his head back in the real game. The Team was strong and working well together and he needed to focus on that. Additionally, there was still the family business and Moira's election. He needed to be clear-headed to protect Thea and himself so he had to let go of the fantasy of Felicity.

Sensing someone nearby Oliver spun quickly and assumed a defensive stance. He immediately relaxed his position when he saw it was Felicity; however, a different tension invaded his body when he then noticed additional details about the blond. Felicity was again dressed in workout attire – short red running shorts and a black and red sports bra this time. Her hands were already taped and she was putting on sparring gloves as she cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Rematch?" Felicity's tone was light, carefree even.

"Felicity." Oliver's tone was more of a growl and he actually stepped toward her before then he shook his head in annoyance and took two steps away from her. He really didn't understand the rules of their game but Felicity spoke again before he could even formulate a question.

"Perhaps we should set clearer terms for the rematch? You seem a little on edge, Oliver, maybe a full body massage should be the wager this time?" Felicity continued to speak lightly even as she ran her eyes over his body.

Oliver could feel the tension in his body as her eyes lingered at his hips before leisurely exploring his abs, chest and arms while she waited for his response. When her eyes finally met his Oliver forgot his reply and simply enjoyed the evidence of her desire in her hooded expression and dilated pupils.

"If you don't have any magic herbs from the Island then I have some massage oil in my gym bag that would probably work."

Oliver was momentarily distracted by the mental images her words evoked before it occurred to him to wonder why she was carrying massage oil around with her. His brows furrowed and his mouth started forming the words to question her when suddenly Felicity's lips were on his … briefly. He opened his eyes not even realizing he had closed them and saw her face mere inches away.

"So do we have a bet for this rematch?" Felicity's whisper was huskier now but still playful.

Oliver only growled and nodded briefly before he pulled her back in for a more satisfying kiss. He enjoyed the kiss thoroughly until her gloved fists punched his stomach. His surprise at the attack allowed Felicity to dance away from him even as she jabbed lightly at his head. He dodged the second blow but still found it hard to get his head back in the game of fighting Felicity instead of loving her.

He watched Felicity move easily around him and turned slightly to his left to keep her in his line of sight. Oliver was on edge and wasn't sure his control was up to a rematch with Felicity right now but he wasn't willing or able to walk away from the opportunity she presented either. He didn't want to scare or hurt Felicity though so he simply waited to see if she could or would play the aggressor.

Oliver noted Felicity did seem confused by his stationary stance but as he quirked a brow challengingly she smirked and moved forward. As Felicity assumed a traditional boxing pose Oliver had flashbacks to her laying beneath him in that same pose and his distraction allowed Felicity's first jab to glance over his cheek. He neatly blocked her second jab as well as the right punch she threw but he still didn't attack. Felicity moved back and circled a bit before she entered again. This time she started with a knee which Oliver caught and kept as he entered closer forcing her to fall back on the mats. When he didn't follow her down Felicity scrambled back quickly and regained her feet.

Playing defense felt foreign to Oliver on many levels but as he was simply unsure of what Felicity wanted he didn't want to take the lead. He called on every reserve he had to control his instinctive desire to not only approach Felicity but to also be the aggressor in their game. As his muscles were locked tightly under his control Oliver was slow to react as Felicity feinted a jab only to land a well-placed upper cut. Felicity still lacked sufficient power to take him down though and he quickly entered again. He ducked low and Felicity twisted to move out of his way which allowed him to come back up and spin her around. Oliver was able to lock in a choke-hold even as Felicity unbalanced them both and knocked them to the mat.

With Oliver landing on the bottom he protected Felicity in the fall and loosened his grip sufficiently to allow her breath but not enough to allow her escape. Felicity pulled against his arm but was unable to free herself. Oliver was sure the squirming she did next was simply to distract him and it nearly worked. Instead he chuckled softly against her ear and repeated her own words, "I guess you are going to want a rematch since I clearly won, huh?"

He heard and felt Felicity's irritated sigh in response and couldn't stop another chuckle as he refused to free her yet. He did however adjust their position and trap Felicity's legs in between his. Felicity stiffened momentarily at the additional restraint but then seemed to melt into his body. Oliver growled low into her ear even as he nipped her lobe before swirling his tongue around it. Felicity answered with a moan and tilted her head to give him better access. When she ground her hips against him Oliver couldn't stop one hand from drifting down from her throat, between her breasts, along her stomach to rest at her hips. He didn't however fully release Felicity from the choke and she continued to grip that arm tightly even though she didn't attempt to pull it away from her throat.

Oliver moved his legs to allow him to slip his hand under Felicity's shorts and between her legs. Felicity moaned at the stimulation as he groaned at the wetness he found there. He teased her briefly but as Felicity's thighs continued to clench around his hand Oliver realized quickly she needed more and he was eager for more himself. He ground his palm against her even as he slid two fingers inside and curled them gently. Felicity's back arched and brought her off his chest before she fell back down with a groan. Oliver tightened the choke even as he continued to move his fingers in a delicious rhythm that excited them both.

Felicity was gasping now and not because of the choke-hold. Oliver scraped his teeth along her neck before biting down just as Felicity screamed softly as tremors rocked her body. He continued to push her through her release until Felicity sighed softly and collapsed against him. Fully satisfied and pliant, Felicity barely stirred as Oliver slid from beneath her and did little more than smile when he knelt next to her and quickly removed her clothes. Oliver returned the smile and couldn't resist a few soft kisses especially when he noticed she had bit her bottom lip until it had bled. He continued to kiss her until he could no longer taste the blood and then longer as she started to move under him.

Oliver moved to fully align his body over hers and kept his weight on his forearms as he continued their kisses. He was surprised to hear Felicity laugh when he freed her mouth to trail kisses along her face and throat. Pulling back slightly he met her eyes and waited for an explanation. He was distracted as Felicity grinned and went to work on his pants but then she spoke.

"Are you sure you won this round because that kinda felt like victorious to me?"

Oliver chuckled before diving back in for another kiss but those kisses were cut short as Felicity wrapped her hand around him and tugged gently. He quickly repositioned at her direction and slid easily into her body. Now feeling some relief at that intimate contact Oliver paused to tease Felicity in return.

"I believe you mentioned I seemed tense, on edge … the massage will be nice later but this is perfect now."

Felicity only groaned in response as Oliver began a slow rhythm of thrust and withdrawal. As she placed her heels against the mat to meet him and scraped her nails along his back Oliver knew she wanted more but he refused to be rushed. Instead he brought a hand back to her throat and applied light pressure forcing her to gasp and bring her eyes to him. Oliver smiled when he met her eyes and brushed his lips lightly against hers. He felt Felicity smile in return as both focused on the kiss which quickly became hot and all-consuming. Oliver started rocking his hips gently against hers and Felicity quickly fell into rhythm with him.

Both were soon gasping for air in-between heated kisses and this time when Felicity raked her nails down his back Oliver quickly complied with a faster, harder pace. Feeling his control break Oliver slipped a hand between them to tease Felicity into her second orgasm. Her keening cry and spasms sent him over the edge and he collapsed against her.

"What were you saying about feeling victorious?" Oliver managed the words even as he moved onto his back and pulled Felicity with him. Felicity laughed as she cuddled against him.

"Well, I'm definitely not feeling stressed or tense and you feel pretty relaxed yourself so perhaps we could call this a draw?" Felicity replied as she placed a light kiss over Oliver's heart before she laid her head back down.

"Oh no, a bet is a bet and you owe me a massage Ms. Smoak." Oliver hugged Felicity tightly against him as he delivered that final judgment.


	3. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues the "game" between Felicity and Oliver - Oliver decides to take the offensive this round though! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, still using Olicity smut to deal with the Sara arc (at least that's my story and I'm sticking to it)! I am assuming you guys have realized there's really no actual plot, right?! Seriously, I have no real design or plan for this story but as I had the idea of Oliver wanting to "seduce" Felicity instead of allowing distance I had to write it! How could that not be fun, right!?
> 
> Even though this is posted on FFnet as well still want to thank my beta, Mic Riddy! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER - The legal disclaimer from Ch 1 still applies, I have no ownership rights in CW's Arrow (I just like to play)!

As he held Felicity in his arms during the night Oliver devised a new strategy … no, it didn't include talking to Felicity about their personal wagers, but he no longer intended to let her set all the rules either. She had kept him on edge after their first night together by keeping a distance but he wasn't going to allow that this time. He had learned from that mistake and now he was going to push Felicity into admitting that this was more than a game, more than sex.

Oliver knew sex and he knew women - Felicity herself mocked him for the whole "Fantasy Island" lifestyle. He had been with woman both before and after the Island but it was always just sex. Before the Island, he was simply too careless, unaware, and selfish to form any real attachments as was evidenced by the Sara/ Laurel triangle. He had thought he loved Laurel then and while on the Island but he knew now that wasn't a real love. After the Island, he had used sex to reconnect to people but none of them knew him, not really. Sara knew him (somewhat) and he cared about her but he still had other motives for the act. He had used sex with Sara as a last desperate attempt to feel something and reconcile and atone for his past.

For the first time, Oliver had no ulterior motives for sex and not just anyone would do. He wanted and needed to be with Felicity. Oliver didn't bother to look deeper to define their relationship – he simply accepted Felicity as essential and necessary in his life and now in his bed. With this in mind, Oliver fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Oliver slept well but lightly as he knew he needed to enact his strategy quickly. He remembered Felicity had separated herself quickly the first 'morning after' so he knew he needed a plan and that plan started with coffee and breakfast. Waking before Felicity, Oliver realized it was harder than he thought to leave their warm bed without rousing the woman beside him. This wasn't because Felicity was a light sleeper, but solely because Oliver wanted to wake her with kisses. He contented himself with a light kiss on her shoulder as he skimmed his hands down her body to gently slide out from under her. As Felicity grumbled in her sleep and burrowed deeper into the blankets Oliver laughed softly and bent to place a kiss on her forehead as that that was the only skin still showing.

He dressed quickly and practically ran from the lair to a nearby café to purchase their breakfast. Luckily as he and Felicity were friends and partners he knew her tastes and had no difficulty picking a coffee and several pastries to tempt her. He paid quickly and again made quick time in returning to the lair. He breathed a sigh of relief to see Felicity was exactly as he had left her and now with his plan started he saw no reason not to wake Felicity as he had first wanted.

Oliver quickly stripped back out of his clothes and joined Felicity under the covers. She rolled back to cuddle against him before he could even pull her there himself. He just held Felicity and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms – it was a still a new experience for him but not one he thought he would ever get old.

Remembering his plan, Oliver started to wake Felicity by stroking her back as he nuzzled her neck and placed soft kisses there. Felicity stirred and mumbled but didn't wake up. Curious now about what it would take to wake her, Oliver continued his ministrations even though they were still light and fairly innocent. Felicity moved only when he guided her and her eyes remained closed with her breathing still deep.

Feeling challenged now and enjoying the game, Oliver moved Felicity onto her back and began a leisurely exploration in earnest as he sought to wake her. He trailed kisses across Felicity breasts and she rewarded him with a sleepy moan as her breathing sped up. Oliver grinned before he sucked a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it until it tightened into a hard peak. He repeated the kisses on her other breast as his hands continued to skim lightly over any skin in their path.

When Felicity moaned his name Oliver couldn't resist sliding back up her body to rain light kisses on her face. Felicity still didn't wake up but her happy sighs encouraged him to nuzzle her neck and nibble at her ear as he caressed her breasts with his hands. He then moved back down her body leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses as he did so. Felicity began moving restlessly once he reached her hips which caused Oliver to groan. Oliver then realized he was caught in his own game and he needed Felicity awake now.

Moving back up her body Oliver finally woke Felicity with a heated kiss. Without even opening her eyes, Felicity returned the kiss. Oliver sighed into her mouth as he felt her response in her inquisitive tongue, in the arms now holding his head against her, and in the legs which parted and allowed him to settle against her. However, it was the heat and wetness between her legs which broke his tenuous control. He quickly adjusted to slide into her before they had even said good morning. Finding a fast rhythm of hard strokes that worked for them both the pair continued kissing until they parted to gasp for air. Finally meeting Felicity's sleep drugged and passion filled eyes drove Oliver over the edge. His hand between their bodies ensured Felicity soon followed.

"And good morning to you too."

Oliver grinned at Felicity's greeting and dropped his head to again kiss her lips before he replied. "I only intended to wake you for breakfast but …" Oliver let the sentence trail off suggestively as he grinned and winked.

Felicity returned the grin before she retorted coyly, "That was nice but I would really love breakfast right now!"

As Oliver narrowed his eyes and contemplated his revenge his phone rang. "Hmm, saved by the bell Ms. Smoak." He tried for stern but Felicity's cheeky grin forced him to smile in response.

The call was from Thea and during their short conversation Felicity managed to scoot out of bed and get dressed in the bathroom. Oliver considered hanging up and dragging Felicity back to bed but he knew the hour was late enough to require they head to the office. However, Oliver felt his strategy of keeping Felicity close was working well as she hadn't bolted out the door this time. Unfortunately, as they both considered the lair home that was certainly the easier obstacle to overcome.

Now he needed to push her boundaries at the office without compromising her professionalism. Oliver still remembered that most QC employees felt Felicity hadn't exactly "earned" her position and he would do nothing to confirm that trash. However, most of his time was spent in his office with Felicity … alone and that created a lot of gray areas to be fought over as far as he was concerned. Unfortunately, Felicity won the first battle and did refuse to arrive with him. Additionally, the first half of his morning would be spent in a committee meeting so she would get some distance but Oliver was still determined.

Smirking as he left the committee meeting Oliver moved quickly and headed straight to their offices to eliminate any distance Felicity had managed (not as he had fantasized about during the meeting but at least Felicity would be close). With that meeting over he knew he had a clear day to fully enact in his strategy and he didn't want to waste any more time.

Oliver stopped when he entered the office and took a moment to simply enjoy looking at Felicity as she worked quickly on the computer. It was certainly a familiar image but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate it. He walked up slowly and quietly then gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke her name.

Felicity jumped a bit before she mumbled something about ninja skills being annoying and him needing a bell around his neck before she finally smiled and met his eyes.

"Meeting went well – nothing else on the calendar for us, right?" Oliver kept his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Good and nope. You have some proposals to get through and there are some charity requests that have been forwarded up for your approval but it should be a light day? You planning to play hooky or something?" Felicity smiled as she asked that question.  
Oliver hadn't actually thought to take the day off but now he would have to consider that for future options with Felicity. He certainly wouldn't leave her here after all. "Not today but I appreciate the offer."

Felicity sputtered in response but Oliver laughed as he knew she hadn't intended it to be an offer. Then he gave her shoulder another squeeze and allowed his hand to trail lightly across her shoulders and neck. As Felicity shivered at his touch he hid a smile and kept walking toward his office.

He had learned Felicity wore her hair up not just for the sake of ease but because the nape of her neck was particularly sensitive. Her quick breathy moans had told him of her sensitivity and while he knew kissing would not be tolerated that didn't mean he could use a friendly shoulder squeeze opportunity to trail his fingers across that particular area. As the plan worked well he knew he would be repeating it as often as possible.

Oliver made sure he called Felicity into his office as frequently as possible to discuss the day's work. After the tenth request (he was counting as he was surprised she allowed that many), Felicity finally huffed in exasperation.

"Seriously, you can't walk the 20 feet to get to me yourself? You train like crazy 24/7 and rival the Greek gods with your body and yet now all of a sudden you aren't able to walk?" Felicity stood in his doorway with her arms crossed in front of her nearly tapping her foot in agitation.

"No, I could, but then I wouldn't get to watch your hips sway as you walk and I really enjoy that." Oliver kept his voice light and teasing but knew his eyes were heated as he trailed them up and down her body. He wanted Felicity to understand his desire for her wasn't something that just disappeared in the bright light of day or just because they happened to be in the office. He also needed to know she couldn't draw those lines for herself either … at least he hoped she couldn't.

"You like when I … you watch me …" Felicity stuttered quickly to a stop as she blushed.

Oliver stood up and walked slowly across the room toward her. He was gratified to see her eyes do the same up/ down appraisal he had done. Again though the game escaped his control as the heat in her eyes caught his breath and hardened his body immediately.

"Felicity." Her name came out as a groan as Oliver reached for her.

Felicity moved willingly toward him as well and Oliver lowered his head to kiss her – not to test her boundaries but simply because he wanted and needed to kiss her. The kiss quickly heated but when Oliver heard the elevator ping he remembered their surroundings and pulled back quickly. Felicity's slight whimper of protest brought him back to her immediately but he kept the kiss light and quick. When he stepped back completely he saw Felicity's expression change from one of hazy passion to one of fear.

Oliver's instinct was to step back and reassure her but by that time Diggle had entered the office. He gritted his teeth and settled for placing a hand at her elbow to guide them both out to meet Diggle. Oliver caught Diggle's questioning look but refused to acknowledge it. Felicity glanced quickly away after greeting Diggle but she did remain by his side so Oliver was grateful for that.

He wasn't grateful for his friend's interference though when he offered to train Felicity now instead of waiting until that night. Felicity jumped on the idea and quickly moved to get her stuff. Oliver had no reason to contest the change in plans but he still wasn't happy about it. The pair left quickly but Oliver continued to stand and stare at the empty doorway as he revised his plan.

Oliver knew Felicity was glad to skip out early to train with Diggle and Roy but he suddenly realized he could still foil her escape plans. He would wait though until they were training so he could legitimately interrupt and train with her himself though. He wanted to push Felicity's boundaries even if that meant bringing the Team into the game. He just wouldn't accept Felicity continuing to hide what was between them, especially as he realized he was struggling to hide or control his own responses. At the least, he needed to know that they were both equally lost.

As he quietly entered the lair he heard the familiar sounds of training. He paused at the bottom of the steps before moving to watch the trio train from a vantage point that didn't announce his presence. It seemed Felicity was sparring with Diggle but Roy was acting as her coach. As Roy stepped behind Felicity to move her Oliver couldn't help the immediate and intense flare of possession. It didn't help that Roy moved her closer to Diggle so that she was practically sandwiched between them.

Stifling the nearly overwhelming urge to interfere Oliver forced himself to relax and remember this was the Team - neither man would hurt or disrespect Felicity and Felicity was equally innocent. While he knew this was no different than his own training Oliver realized he had never before felt so possessive of someone. He didn't particularly like this side of himself and had to believe that once this was resolved with Felicity and she accepted his place in her life he wouldn't feel this insecure and jealous. However, that wasn't the case yet so his voice was rough and angry when he greeted them.

He noticed Diggle didn't seem as surprised as the other two but he ignored his friend in order to focus on Felicity. The trio went back to work but both Felicity and Roy seemed a little more on edge. Oliver ignored Roy's discomfort and focused on Felicity as he wanted her just a little uncomfortable. He also wanted her attention on him and knew he needed to put his strategy into play so he could push past her boundaries here too.

While he had been thrown when he first saw her in workout clothes he always enjoyed the view and Oliver took a moment to run his eyes over her body now. The form fitting shorts and sports bra left little to the imagination and Oliver felt his blood heat. As his eyes focused on her trim legs and hips weaving as she sparred Oliver felt his body react even more and almost stepped forward to her again. Oliver realized then his thoughts and body were both getting out of control and he wouldn't be able to play the game as he wanted. Cursing his lack of control, he forced himself to focus on the actual sparring match and soon found himself fully engaged in evaluating Felicity's training and skills.

"You need to be more aggressive, Felicity." Oliver spoke as he moved closer to the group.

"What? He's the attacker—" Felicity turned in surprise and disputed his instructions quickly.

"Still doesn't mean you want to play his game." Oliver realized there were multiple meanings in his words but he didn't want Felicity to focus on how he was changing their game so he quickly continued. "Entering in yourself forces him to change his attack and allows you to use your center against a stronger opponent. Plus you may not always have the space to move back or to the side."

"Okay, I can see that but how would I …" Felicity's brow furrowed as she tried to work it out in her mind.

Oliver tried not to be charmed or distracted by the sight but instead reached for her arm. He spun her around, pulled her back against his chest and locked her in a simple choke hold. The position brought many memories back to distract him and Felicity's wriggling added to his struggle so he quickly released her. Felicity quickly turned back to face him even as she stepped away.

"Now as I reach for you come in toward me and strike. Don't step back." Oliver gave her a moment to process the instructions before he stepped forward to grab her again.

Felicity did move in but she didn't take into account his forward motion so she collided with Oliver's chest instead of punching. As soon as she was flush against him Oliver's arms closed around her on their own accord. Oliver met Felicity's eyes and saw the heat enter them even as his own body started to react. He had just started to lower his head to kiss Felicity when Roy's voice penetrated the haze of desire.

"Well, that's a fighting style you don't see often." Roy quipped. 

The pair quickly backed away – Felicity flushed in embarrassment and Oliver glared at Roy in annoyance. Diggle then spoke in a calm voice.

"Definitely a smart way to distract an attacker or Oliver but let's try it again. This time don't step in as far so you still have room to strike."

Oliver spared a moment to glare at Diggle before he stepped back toward to Felicity. She was clearly nervous this time but she did execute the response as they instructed. The group continued to train for several minutes with Oliver as the attacker. Oliver remained tense and locked in a battle to control his desires. Noting that Felicity was similarly afflicted didn't help him cool off and soon the room was thick with tension.

Felicity again stumbled into Oliver during one exercise and forced them both off balance and onto the mats. Oliver landed on top – he caught his upper body on his hands to keep from flattening Felicity but he didn't think to stop his hips. Felicity instinctively widened her legs and allowed Oliver to settle against her. Oliver met her eyes as they both realized the intimacy of their position. Felicity again flushed but Oliver would have bet it wasn't only in embarrassment. For his part, he was unwilling to move to ease her concerns. Felicity under him provided a more than sufficient distraction and Oliver wasn't able to focus his thoughts and decide what to do before Roy again interrupted them.

"Now I know that isn't considering a fighting style." Roy barely finished his taunt before laughing out loud.

Neither Felicity nor Oliver moved as Roy continued to laugh. Diggle wasn't laughing though and spoke with an edge to his voice.

"Roy, let's head out on patrol. Oliver, we'll chat when we get back?" 

Despite Diggle’s calm tone and polite question, OIiver knew he wasn’t the only one who realized Diggle wasn’t actually asking a question. As he processed the warning Oliver did manage to get to his feet and pulled Felicity with him. He locked eyes with Diggle and nodded an acknowledgement. Felicity simply stood awkwardly beside him without speaking. They continued to stand together while Diggle and Roy quickly prepared for the patrol and left.

Oliver turned then to Felicity and was surprised when she landed a quick punch to his stomach.

"What are you thinking? It's not enough to drive me crazy at work but now you want to embarrass me in front of the Team?"

"I didn't do this to embarrass you Felicity – that wasn't the plan." Oliver spoke quietly as Felicity paced in front of him.

"But you admit there was a plan? You were doing this … this seduction thing on purpose?" Felicity sputtered in annoyance.

"What seduction thing?" Oliver couldn't resist asking.

"What seduction thing? Hello? Were you not at the office when we almost kissed? Were you not just laying on top of me in front of John and Roy? Are you trying to drive me crazy Oliver?" Felicity's loud voice was in full effect now.

Oliver was glad his plan had worked somewhat and Felicity had been effected; however, he knew this wasn't a game to him - at least not anymore. As he watched Felicity pace though he realized she still hadn't admitted to having any real feelings for him and she still fought to keep a distance. Oliver took the offensive again and pushed Felicity to answer some questions herself.

"Remember how 'tense' I was before our rematch Felicity? Were you trying to drive me crazy then?"

Felicity stopped pacing and turned to look at him questioningly. Oliver couldn't read her expression but did see the angry tension leave her body so he pressed his luck and smirked as he stepped toward her. He continued forward until he had Felicity in his arms and he lowered his head to press a kiss against her lips. Felicity responded immediately and wrapped her arms around him as well.

The kiss continued for several minutes before Felicity pulled away and smirked a bit herself. "So I guess you think you won this round too then?"

"Yep, all's fair in love and war." Oliver replied smugly and leaned back in to kiss her but Felicity turned her head and pushed at this chest. Keeping her close, he tucked a hand under her chin and forced her attention back to him and locked his eyes with hers. She was clearly upset again though and Oliver needed to know why. "Felicity?"

"So which one is this Oliver? Love or war?"


	4. Making Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from Ch3 with an ironic chapter name as no one makes any moves in this chapter…but even though there's no smut there's definitely still some Olicity fun so I hope no one is disappointed! Probably another chapter to go before I wrap this one up unless someone has ideas for more fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER – Just in case anyone is unclear, I do NOT have any legal claim to CW's Arrow!

_"So which one is this Oliver? Love or war?"_

Oliver froze as he realized his mistake too late to call the words back. Didn't Felicity know bad things happened to those he loved? He couldn't let anything happen to her because of him, couldn’t make it without her in his life. Unfortunately, during his silence Felicity drew her own conclusions and pushed out of his arms.

"Well, then you definitely won this one…too bad there was no wager, huh?" Felicity's voice was strong but Oliver noticed she kept her back to him as she started to gather her stuff to leave.

"Felicity." He wasn't sure what he wanted to say but he knew he couldn't handle her walking away. "This isn't war, I do love you." Oliver was surprised at how easily the words came but he was more surprised by Felicity's lack of a reaction to his declaration.

Felicity did turn to face Oliver and he could see the tears she hadn't shed but she didn't speak. As she just continued to stare at him with a blank face, Oliver swallowed with difficulty then repeated his statement quietly, "I love you Felicity."

"Of course, you love me! You and me and John, we are a team, a family really and, after all, I am **_your girl_**!" Felicity bit out the last words angrily and again turned her back to Oliver as she continued more quietly. "I mean, you love John too, right?"

"Definitely not in the same way that I love you." Oliver couldn't help but laugh before he realized that would do little to convince Felicity he was serious. "Felicity?"

Felicity continued to gather her belongings and didn't acknowledge his words. Oliver moved toward her but froze when they both heard Diggle's voice on the comms.

"Felicity, Oliver? We need some help." Though his voice was calm a routine patrol wouldn't have required assistance so both Felicity and Oliver reacted quickly. Felicity clicked the comms and let Diggle know they were there as Oliver moved to grab his gear.

"We've stumbled into a Triad op – we can do the recon but back-up would be good." Diggle continued to give details as Felicity worked to pull up information on her computers. Oliver quickly dressed and turned to leave the lair to go and help. He paused at the bottom on the stairs and turned back to Felicity.

"We aren't done, Felicity." Oliver might have just realized he loved this woman but he had known for a while that he was willing to fight to keep her in his life. He also knew though that Felicity didn't believe or couldn't accept the truth of his feelings right now. The game suddenly no longer mattered as even if Felicity wasn't willing to admit to any feelings for him Oliver knew he still needed to convince her of his own love or he risked losing her.

Felicity met his eyes and then nodded before she turned away. Oliver was on edge but still enjoyed the sound of her voice in his ear as he made his way to provide back-up to Diggle and Roy. He arrived just in time to see the Triad attack and he quickly fired several arrows to help the Team. Roy and Diggle both took out a few Triad members on their own as the fighting continued.

"Guys, you've gotta get out – cops are on the way." Felicity's voice was urgent and all three men heeded her words and started to look for escape routes.

"Roy, there's a fire escape behind you – head that way." It was Oliver who gave the command as he knocked out one gang member and turned to face another.

There was always some confusion in the midst of any battle but the screech of the incoming sirens distracted the remaining Triad members sufficiently for Diggle to follow Roy and for Oliver to make his way back to his bike.

"I'll meet you guys at the corner of O'Neil and Cypress. Felicity, will it be clear?"

"I'm on it. You guys all ok?"

"We're fine – we'll be there in 7-8 minutes, Oliver." Diggle answered for Roy but everyone accepted his update easily.

Felicity was standing at the bottom of the stairs when they returned and despite Oliver's unspoken wish she didn't throw herself into his arms. Her gaze did travel up and down his body innocently enough to check for injuries but Oliver still felt his heart skip a beat before picking up a much faster tempo than normal. He was forced to refocus as Roy stumbled into Diggle.

"Roy!" Felicity's voice held concern but she remained back as both Diggle and Oliver moved in to check him.

"Right leg – did one of those guys really have Freddy Krueger metal claws or did I imagine that?" Roy joked even as he winced with each step forward.

Felicity laughed but then clapped a hand over her mouth before she moved to gather medical supplies. Roy walked under his own steam but Oliver and Diggle stayed close.

"You guys need to swab the wound so we can make sure there was nothing on the claws. I'll test the samples tomorrow so store them correctly please." Felicity turned to hand them supplies as she gave her orders. At her laugh Oliver realized he wasn't the only one staring at her in surprise. She smiled and then offered an explanation. "I'm not abandoning you but Detective Lance called and needs some help so I have to meet him. I'll ask about for Triad updates too. You guys good? Roy?"

"We'll take care of it." Diggle reassured Felicity as he took the supplies.

"I'm fine Felicity – super healing abilities courtesy of the Mirakuru, remember?" Roy smiled as he also reassured her.

"Ok, ok – I'm off then! I'll send an update after I speak to Lance but then I'm heading home. I'll catch up with you guys in the morning." Felicity met both Roy's and Diggle's eyes and smiled at them before she turned to gather her stuff.

Oliver ignored the fact that both men turned to look at him and simply moved to follow Felicity. He positioned himself between her and the door and waited as she fumbled to push stuff into her bag. She didn't quite gasp when she turned and found him so close but her brows furrowed and she bit her lip nervously.

"We aren't done Felicity." Oliver spoke softly so the guys wouldn't hear but it was still a growl.

"Look, I know we need to talk but not now. Let me handle Lance and we'll talk tomorrow." Felicity's voice was also soft but her tone was more pleading than growling.

Oliver stared into her eyes and knew he was in trouble when he realized he was willing to give in so easily – that it was hard to ever deny Felicity anything really. He still held her eyes and waited though as he didn't want her to know she could win without even trying.

"Tomorrow... _before_ work." Oliver tried to sound stern but knew it didn't work when Felicity sighed in relief and smiled. However, when she moved in to give him a quick hug he found he really didn't care either. Oliver would have preferred to maintain the contact but Felicity pulled away even as Diggle cleared his throat.

Oliver turned to watch her leave then turned to glare at the guys. It was easier to hold them accountable for his empty bed tonight than to blame either himself or Felicity.

"You want to run this through the machine so Felicity will have the results sooner rather than later." Diggle returned Oliver's glare and despite the word choice there was no question asked.

Oliver grabbed the slides and test tubes but paused to check out Roy's injuries himself. The bleeding had already stopped and the wounds appeared to be closing up already as well. He briefly met the younger man's eyes and gave him a nod before he moved toward the lab machines. After sending the samples through the machine he turned back and found Diggle was watching him and Roy was trying to look anywhere other than at them.

"Is Felicity ok?" Diggle asked the most important question first and even Roy turned to see Oliver respond.

"Yes." He couldn't stop a quiet chuckle as clearly not even Diggle realized the power Felicity had over him which was probably a good thing. However, as he saw Diggle's eyes narrow he realized he would have to explain.

"I love her." Oliver just blurted it out without really thinking about it. He did look at Diggle for his response but the man's face was blank so he repeated his words. "I love Felicity, John."

"Yeah, already knew that. My concern is that you'll—"

"What do you mean you already knew that?" Oliver interrupted in confusion. He had only just figured out the depth of his feelings for her so there was no way Diggle knew that. Oliver's expression changed to one of annoyance as he saw Diggle and Roy exchange a look.

"Even I know you love Felicity." Roy shrugged after adding his thoughts. Diggle smothered a grin before he spoke again.

"Oliver, I was with you when you decided that an IT girl at Queen Consolidated would be the perfect person to help us…and not just one time as you found your way to her repeatedly. I was there when she mocked your lies about the new energy drink in a syringe and you just grinned. I was there and saw your face the first time you saw her in that short dress the night we were chasing the Dodger. You've always had a thing for Felicity. I just didn't think you would ever act on it."

"Felicity made the first move." Oliver closed his eyes briefly at Roy's low whistle of appreciation. He had gotten so distracted by Diggle's stroll down memory lane that he had spoken without thought. Despite that error in judgment, he was still fighting to concentrate on Diggle and Roy now instead of replaying more early scenes with Felicity in his mind – he could easily remember how she looked when she told him she trusted him and revealed the existence of the book she had gotten from Walter. Only now did Oliver realize that was just as big of a turning point for them as when she found him shot and bleeding in her car. Oliver shook his head to dislodge the memories and returned his attention to Diggle who had remained quiet.

"Look, that doesn't matter. I love her and I'm in love with her…I just need to convince her and get her to love me too." Oliver hadn't intended to reveal his plan or his fears that Felicity didn't actually return his feelings but clearly he was still distracted and off his game.

"Yeah, too bad Felicity doesn't care about you, huh?" Roy barely managed the question before laughing. Even though both Oliver and Diggle glared at him he chose to speak again. "Blondie nearly jumps you every time you take your shirt off and you are usually shirtless! She risks life and limb to help the Team and you are always the first one she goes to and you don't think she loves you…even _after_ she made the first move. I thought you were good with women, _Ollie_?" Roy again started laughing but this time even Diggle joined him.

"Felicity isn't just any woman Roy." Oliver growled and Diggle, at least, stopped laughing and agreed with him.

"No, she's not so you have to be sure. You have to be all in or you need to stay away from her." Now it was Diggle who growled.

"It's Felicity, John, how can I not love her and be all in?" Oliver asked the question quietly and even Roy sobered up at the serious tone.

Diggle stared at Oliver for several long moments as Roy again pretended to focus elsewhere. Oliver made no move to avoid Diggle's eyes and just waited for his friend to reach his own conclusions.

"Felicity is like a sister to me, Oliver. No more talk of making any moves!" There was humor in that threat though and Oliver and Roy both laughed. "If you do then we have to talk about Roy here and your baby sister." The two other men abruptly stopped laughing and wore identical expressions of horror which caused Diggle to laugh.

"Good point...let's just go back to not talking about these things, ok?" Oliver offered the deal a little desperately as he tried to stop any mental images of Thea making moves on Roy. He gritted his teeth as despite Roy's eager agreement Diggle hadn't responded.

"You talk to Felicity instead…and I'll talk to her too then we'll see." Diggle was serious again but still offered a hand for Oliver to shake. Oliver moved quickly to accept the deal and shook his friend's hand.

Roy jumped off the table as he spoke. "Glad that's over! I'm healed and off to see…um, leaving for the night. Training tomorrow at the usual time?"

"Yes, see you then." It was Diggle who answered as Oliver looked away and tried to ignore just where Roy was going. There was silence until the door shut behind Roy.

"Oliver, we agreed to protect Felicity." Diggle didn't need to say more than that as Oliver understood perfectly.

"With my life." Oliver promised.

"You would always have given your life for her. I just need to know you aren't going to break her heart." Diggle spoke softly.

"I can't promise I won't mess up." Oliver held up his hands as Diggle glared and stepped toward him. "Actually I know I'll mess up as only Felicity thinks I'm a real hero – I know I'm not. I know what I am and I know she deserves better but she has me. She'll always have me John."

Oliver wasn't sure if his friend would accept the promise but he waited and gave him time to think about it.

"Ok, fair enough." Diggle smiled and Oliver returned it as the other man continued to speak. "So a quick drink before you make your way over to Felicity's apartment?" Diggle asked the question even as he pulled a bottle from storage. "We both know you aren't going to wait for tomorrow. That should concern me but I have always thought Felicity wins more than she loses with you. Even Roy knows not to bet against her so I guess I'm safe in betting she'll win this time too."

After his initial surprise passed Oliver had to laugh, Felicity was certainly winning but as long as she kept playing only with him he knew losing to her wasn't really that bad of a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that while it should be creepy and wrong that Oliver sneaks into Felicity's apartment in so many fanfic stories, I really, really like it! ;) So yes, that's probably where this is headed next!


	5. Real Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and we do continue from the last one so Oliver does break into Felicity's apartment! Definitely some smut ahead!!! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mic, thanks so much for making the choice for me in addition to your usual excellent beta efforts! I always appreciate your help!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Yes, I enjoy playing with others' toys and CW's Arrow and all characters definitely belong to others.

Oliver easily scaled the fire escape and made his way to Felicity's living room window. She had checked in about the meeting with Lance while he and Diggle had shared a couple drinks at the lair. Oliver appreciated the concern Diggle had for Felicity and knew the other man was also determined to keep her safe, healthy, and preferably happy. He wasn't even concerned that Diggle made it clear that he would side with Felicity if Oliver screwed up again (even if that meant burying his body). Oliver peeked in the living room but there were no lights visible so he made his way to her bedroom window.

As he looked inside Oliver saw that a soft light on the bedside table that illuminated Felicity's sleeping form. Oliver grinned as he broke the flimsy lock even as he made a mental note to get the locks changed and update Felicity's security once again. He slid easily inside the window and moved to stand over the blond who continued to sleep peacefully. Oliver smiled devilishly and remembered just how much fun it was to wake Felicity up with kisses. A warm, sleepy Felicity was an irresistible challenge and Oliver was eager to get started as he had no intention of resisting.

He knelt down beside her but found himself distracted by a stray curl over her cheek. Oliver simply couldn't resist brushing back a stray hair nor could he resist placing a gentle kiss in its place. As he watched her Oliver felt the shift in his feelings as his heart settled into a steady strong rhythm and his blood, though heated, was more warm than hot now. Oliver could only shake his head at the realization of just how much he truly did love this remarkable woman. He had fully intended to seduce Felicity tonight and continue to seduce her until she believed he loved her, but now he couldn't bring himself to even wake her up. Felicity worked harder than anyone he knew and she deserved a good night's sleep. She also deserved his respect so he knew he needed to honor their agreement to talk tomorrow. Smiling at the conundrum of love Oliver stood up and prepared to move away from Felicity.

Felicity chose that moment to turn over and stretch which dislodged her covers and revealed the skimpy camisole she had worn to bed. As his eyes roamed the expanse of skin revealed above and below the scrunched up material Oliver felt his body react. He had to lock his muscles in place and grit his teeth to fight the temptation she presented. Felicity, more than anyone he knew or had ever known, managed to arouse so many emotions in him so that despite the lust heating his blood Oliver managed to remain still and keep his hands locked in fists in order to protect and respect her. As he let out the breath he hadn't meant to hold Oliver closed his eyes to take a moment to calm his overheated body.

"Oliver…" Felicity's breathy moan brought Oliver's eyes open to lock on her face as she burrowed deeper into the pillow.

_She's trying to drive me crazy even in her sleep!_ Oliver couldn't stop the accusation in his thoughts but he couldn't resent Felicity for her effect on him. Life after the Island had been bleak and lonely even if he lived in the lap of luxury and had been surrounded by people. However, Felicity had forced him to feel immediately when she made him smile that first time. He fought the feelings she aroused though and not even Felicity could have forced love on him. He had finally made the choice to accept his feelings and to act on them. He chose to love her, chose to be with her, and chose to be better for her and for himself. Calmer now, Oliver realized his breathing had slowed and his muscles were no longer locked in place. He did reach out now and repeated his earlier movement as he brushed a curl away so he could place a soft kiss on Felicity's cheek.

With great reluctance Oliver finally moved away from Felicity and turned to walk toward the window. The pillow hitting the back of his head surprised Oliver and had him turning to find Felicity upright in the bed with a somewhat angry smirk on her face.

"Seriously, you break into a girl's apartment then leave without seducing her? You are giving heroes everywhere a bad name, Oliver." Felicity’s tone was teasing despite the reprimand.

"You want me to seduce you?" Oliver couldn't help but ask for clarification as he moved back toward Felicity.

"You thought I just happened to stretch at that exact moment and moan your name? Subtle really doesn't work on you, does it?" Felicity grinned now and was clearly delighted that she had caught him off guard.

Oliver stopped walking and starting unbuttoning his shirt as he kept his eyes locked on Felicity. He saw her eyes follow his hands even as her lips parted and her breathing sped up. Oliver felt her lust as if it was his own and his body reacted once again. Even as he felt the strain on his pants he worked quickly to remove them. Felicity continued to follow his movements but she moved too and was now kneeling in the center of the bed. Oliver stood still for just a moment and felt Felicity run her eyes over his body as if she was physically touching him. Groaning softly, he quickly joined Felicity and knelt in front of her as he pulled her to him for a quick, hard kiss. Felicity's short nails scraping lightly over his flesh reminded him to remove what little clothing she was wearing and Oliver broke their kiss to pull the camisole over her head.

Felicity pushed herself flush against his chest as soon as her arms were free and both groaned as she rubbed her breasts against him. Oliver used one hand to pull her ponytail to the side and bite lightly at her neck. He trailed the other hand down her back and under her shorts to bring her hips flush against his. Needing to feel her flesh against his Oliver moved to one side and used both hands to lay Felicity down on the bed. As he divested Felicity of the skimpy shorts he realized she wore no panties. Oliver glanced up in Felicity in surprise and she met his eyes before quirking an eyebrow and grinning. He couldn't resist laughing at the realization that Felicity had not only been awake earlier but that she had actually planned for his arrival tonight. That laughter turned into a groan when Felicity reached out a wrapped a hand around him and tugged gently even as she opened her legs for him.

They came together urgently without needing words – each was so attuned to the other that every touch and every kiss gave pleasure to both, every moan a gift that encouraged further action, every gasp given and returned easily. Passion flared nearly out of control but even in the midst of hot kisses, exploring hands and restless hips, Oliver felt the give and take, the equal partnership that had always been part of them. He also felt the love and was nearly overwhelmed by the emotion.

Oliver pulled back from Felicity to meet her eyes as he needed to share this love with her. He gently caressed her face and forced her face toward him as he growled her name.

"Felicity."

He saw her eyes open in surprise and her brows furrowed in question at the pause. He smiled and brushed his lips first over forehead and then her lips. The kiss was sweet and tender and Felicity sighed into his mouth in response. Oliver again pulled back though as he needed to give her the words again even if she didn't want to hear them.

"I love you and I am _in_ love with you Felicity. Only you, always." Oliver spoke the words as a promise that he would keep regardless of Felicity's choice. He dropped his forehead to hers and both breathed together until Felicity put both hands on his face and pushed him a few inches away.

Oliver met her eyes even if he dreaded her response; however, the tears shining in her eyes and the smile on her lips amazed him. She leaned up to repeat his movements and kissed his forehead before she lightly brushed her lips across his mouth. She then settled back onto the pillow, smiled at him again and spoke.

"I love you and I am _in_ love with you Oliver. Only you, always." Felicity repeated his promise just as earnestly as he had given it. The couple simply stared into each other's eyes for a moment before both moved in for another kiss.

The sweetness remained in their touches but soon urgency once more overwhelmed them both. Oliver repositioned himself to slide easily into Felicity just as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Touches and kisses became more frenzied as they continued to meet for each thrust and withdrawal. Felicity called out to Oliver just as he leaned in for a final kiss that ended with him groaning her name. They rested together for several moments waiting for heart rates to lower and breathing to slow. Their hands stroking comfortingly over the other and finally they pulled apart to smile and kiss once more.

Oliver finally moved to the side and reached for Felicity even as she moved to cuddle into his side. No more words were needed and soon Felicity fell into an easy sleep with her hand over Oliver's heart. Oliver pulled her hand up to place a light kiss on her palm before he returned it to his chest. He couldn't stop the smile that Felicity did, in fact, hold his heart in her hands.

He also realized that Felicity was the prize, not him. Oliver knew everyone had bet on Felicity to win but as he held Felicity in his arms he also knew he was the real winner as he was the one she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I believe that’s it for this smutty little adventure! I hope you all enjoyed this particular Sara arc therapy as much as I did! As that arc will no doubt continue I may need a little more therapy to remain in my happy Olicity fantasy world so who’s with me?! :)


	6. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started as a much more fun way of dealing with the Olicity aftermath of Episode 2x13; however it took on a life of its own as the smut was just too fun! :) I must warn you that this is for ADULT OLICITY SHIPPERS only so you enter at your own risk! BTW, I had previously marked this as complete but inspiration struck and a new naughty chapter has been added! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Ok, I love writing the "in character Olicity UST" of my summer series but with so much encouragement toward smut I just had to work this idea in somewhere and I chose here! :) I know it has been awhile since I updated this story so pls let me remind all: ADULT OLICITY SHIPPERS ONLY as there's smut ahead. It is also unbeta'd smut so pls forgive any mistakes!
> 
> AN2 – This is still AU but we will assume that the parts of S2 happened, Slade lost the battle, Roy is no longer infected by the Mirakuru, blah blah blah! Really, do you need an accurate timeline for smut?! Do you even need a real plot?! :) BTW, this is more of a third person POV but the focus remains with Oliver!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Soooo clearly not mine or the show wouldn't be able to show on mainstream cable! :)

_"I love you and I am_ _in_ _love with you Felicity. Only you, always." Oliver spoke the words as a promise that he would keep regardless of Felicity's choice. He dropped his forehead to hers and both breathed together until Felicity put both hands on his face and pushed him a few inches away._

_"I love you and I am_ _in_ _love with you Oliver. Only you, always." Felicity repeated his promise just as earnestly as he had given it. The couple simply stared into each other's eyes for a moment before both moved in for another kiss._

_Oliver realized that Felicity was the prize, not him. He also knew everyone had bet on Felicity to win but as he held Felicity in his arms he also knew he was the real winner as he was the one she loved._

* * *

Oliver knew he had always depended on Felicity. She had so easily become part of his secret life and then his public persona - then she became the best part of him. He also knew it wasn't surprising that he loved her and was in love her as she was simply the most remarkable person he had ever known. However, the depth and strength of that love did still surprise him as did how much more he depended on her now.

They had been busy rebuilding Starling City since Slade's defeat, but there was still so much more to be done. There was little local government leadership as Sebastian Blood was dead. The SCPD was overwhelmed as they had lost many officers during the battle. Drug dealers, crime lords, and even charity scammers ran rampant across the city taking advantage of the chaos as they tried to recover and rebuild. Team Arrow spent their nights and days working to protect Starling City and it was taking a toll.

Despite no longer having day jobs, their hours were long, sleep was minimal, and with multiple missions each night, sometimes contact was limited. It was the lack of contact that was wearing on Oliver right now as it had been seven days since Felicity had last shared his bed. Oliver was definitely feeling tense, on edge as he climbed the salmon ladder. He barely stopped a groan as he now associated those feelings with Felicity's particular brand of relaxation and play. They still sparred as part of her training and as part of their foreplay as well.

Verbally, physically, they continued to challenge one another. The rules of their game had changed though as both had admitted their feelings. Now their games were about bringing pleasure to the other instead of just winning. Images bombarded Oliver and this time he did groan as he closed his eyes. He might be exhausted, but he didn't think he would ever be too tired to react to Felicity (even if she was only in his own mind).

As the door opened, Oliver opened his eyes to see the real Felicity walk in. His gaze hungrily followed the motion of her hips before sliding down to see her legs as revealed by her 'not that short' skirt. After briefly noting the sexy heels he brought his eyes back up her body. As he lingered on his favorite spots it took some time to reach her face. He couldn't help but grin when he saw that annoyance and lust warred in Felicity's expression as she had clearly been waiting for his eyes to meet hers. She finally just rolled her eyes and took her seat at the computer without a word. Only then did Oliver notice both Diggle and Roy had entered the room with her.

"You're slipping on those ninja skills man." Diggle couldn't resist goading his partner. Despite the change in his partners' relationship, Team Arrow still operated as normal. They had long ago adjusted to Oliver and Felicity's unique brand of arguing, touching, and gazing so nothing had really changed. Diggle refused to dwell on what had actually changed as he really did think of Felicity as his sister.

Oliver dropped lightly to the ground and glared at his friend as he realized any play with Felicity couldn't happen now. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he replied testily, "We can see about that right now. Roy needs to work on his awareness."

"Hey! What did I do?" Roy grumbled even though he knew neither man would acknowledge him as they exchanged taunts.

"What did you have in mind?" Diggle asked as he met Oliver's eyes and smothered a laugh. The Team had been on edge with all the extra work, but Diggle knew Oliver's problem wasn't the work. Oliver had been called away to help ARGUS and hadn't been in Starling City for the last week. He had returned earlier that day but the Team had already planned a secondary mission so any reunions had been cut short when they had been forced to quickly leave. He had no problem torturing his friend a bit.

"Blindfolds." Oliver asked with a bland tone as he fought for control of his feelings. He could feel his elevated heart rate as well as the blood rushing through his veins. It seemed Diggle's taunts had redirected his desire for Felicity into anger and he was struggling to control it. He felt the tension in every muscle of his body and knew he needed to train and release some of the pressure before he went crazy.

The air had thickened with tension as all felt the emotions rolling off of Oliver – impatience, anger, lust. While his suffering amused Diggle and to a lesser degree Roy, Felicity found herself reacting to the desire as her own blood heated. She was trying diligently to ignore the atmosphere as well as Oliver as she focused on her computers.

"I'm sorry…what?" Roy rejoined the conversation as he had only just realized Oliver was seriously considering training right now. He tried to avoid working out with Oliver when he was angry – that was a lesson Diggle had shared early on. Roy was pretty sure that a sexually frustrated Oliver would definitely qualify as more than angry.

"I don't think—" Felicity stood and walked forward to interrupt them. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew they were all tense and exhausted. She knew Oliver was definitely on edge and she was quickly joining him there.

"Do I want to know why you have blindfolds handy?" Diggle interrupted Felicity as he continued to bait his friend who was now staring intently at Felicity.

"It's not a big deal John. Anything actually works as a blindfold, or even as restraints. You really don't need any special equipment to play." Felicity spoke quickly to ease the building tension, but unfortunately her mouth moved faster than her brain. She froze and clapped a hand over her mouth as all three men turned to look at her – Diggle and Roy were both shocked and amused. Oliver's earlier annoyance with Diggle's taunts morphed back into desire in the blink of an eye and Felicity was mesmerized by the heat in his gaze.

Oliver knew he shouldn't have reacted to Diggle's taunts, but his control was tenuous at best as he had been separated from Felicity for far too long. However, Felicity's words nearly pushed him over the edge and he now found himself standing in front of her before he even realized he had moved.

"Felicity." Oliver's growl was low and menacing. When he saw her eyes flare as she gasped and looked behind him, he reined in his desire and stopped just short of touching her. Oliver swallowed with difficulty as he continued to stare at her as he fought for control.

There was an awkward silence as Oliver and Felicity continued to stare at one another. Neither Diggle nor Roy knew whether to laugh or groan, however, both knew they wanted to leave and leave quickly.

"Get out." Oliver growled the order to the other men even as he watched Felicity's tongue dart out to wet her lips. He was surprised to hear their response from across the room instead of next to him.

"Way ahead of you, man." Diggle replied as he climbed the stairs to leave.

"Have fun!" Roy added as he figured it was unlikely Oliver would move far enough away from Felicity to retaliate and later he would be too relaxed to care. Smothering a laugh, Roy pulled the door shut behind him.

Felicity's face flamed as again annoyance and lust battled for dominance. She had protected their Team and worked hard to ensure there were no awkward moments like the one right now. Her brows furrowed as she considered whether or not to call Diggle and Roy back as they had work to do; however, as Oliver moved in closer desire flared even hotter and she again gasped lightly as her heart raced.

Oliver clearly saw Felicity's battle and knew to the moment when desire won out. He smirked and leaned forward to kiss her only to feel Felicity's fist slam into his stomach.

"What? Felicity." Oliver's growl was even lower now as he watched her move several feet away when he only wanted to be closer.

Felicity smothered a laugh and kept a stern face as she replied. "You do not get to force our Team, our friends to leave just because you want to play."

"If that is what I was doing, they would never be welcome here." Oliver ground out his defense even though he saw Felicity's point. He knew better than anyone that she worked hard to be respected and that she deserved respect. Unfortunately, with his blood still pounding in his ears and his body standing at attention, it was difficult to focus on those truths. One look into Felicity's eyes as she stepped closer though had him opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to call them back?"

Felicity knew the right answer was yes, but one look into Oliver's eyes had her ignoring his question as she opened her mouth to tease.

"Did I hurt you?"

Oliver quirked a brow as Felicity closed the distance and lightly touched his stomach where she had previously punched him. He couldn't resist grinning when he teased her, "That's not where it hurts."

Felicity rolled her eyes even as slid her hands down and lightly traced Oliver through his pants. She answered his groan with one of her own as she tightened her grip on his body.

"Felicity. We have to stop if you want us to work." Oliver knew she had avoided the question moments ago, but he needed an answer now. He needed to know what she had planned. He couldn't help grinning as he knew he would agree with whatever she wanted as long as she was with him. He knew Diggle and Roy thought he was simply sexually frustrated, but it went deeper than that. He had simply missed Felicity.

"I've missed you."

Felicity thought Oliver's words were surprisingly soft and sweet considering she was working to unbutton his pants as she caressed him. She heard the meaning behind the words and knew he didn't mean just sex. She had missed him too and not just the sex...however, sex was what she wanted right now. She couldn't resist grinning as she teased him.

"I missed you more."

Oliver's laugh was low and husky. "Care to place a wager on that? Winner takes all?"

The words reminded both of their recent past - heated kisses, soft caresses, breathy gasps, low moans, playful laughter, frantic touches, skin on skin, body tingling pleasure. Each saw the other's reaction to their shared memories as heat flared between them. Both felt their own desire grow as their blood heated in response in their partner's desire. They stepped as one to bring their bodies together. Their lips were barely touching as they swayed slightly and shared an unsteady breath as the familiar pleasure washed over them, easing one tension and creating another.

Felicity laughed lightly before she pressed a kiss to Oliver's chin and spoke. "So blindfolds?"

Oliver tightened his grip on Felicity's hips as he brought her even closer to him. "Next time."

Felicity didn't have time to laugh again as Oliver's tongue plundered her mouth and then she no longer felt like laughing. It had been a week since she had talked to this man in person, a week since she had touched him, a week since she had felt him inside her. A pleasurable shudder rocked through Felicity's body and she held on even tighter to Oliver as she gasped for air.

Oliver heard and felt Felicity's response and was surprised when his knees weakened. He moved them quickly to the training mats and laid down with Felicity on top of him without breaking the full body contact. This position allowed him to skim his hands over Felicity even as he worked to remove her clothes. Felicity raised her arms and allowed him to pull the sweater over her head. He was temporarily distracted by the bright green bra, but Felicity wriggling to remove her skirt brought him back to the task at hand, literally.

Felicity groaned in frustration and desire as Oliver slid his hand under her skirt instead of helping her remove it. She couldn't help but grind against him as his hand slipped beneath her panties to tease her. She forgot to continue working on her skirt as she turned to kiss him instead.

Oliver opened his mouth to Felicity as he moved one hand to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He felt his heart stutter in his chest and then pick up an even faster beat as Felicity's thighs clenched around his hand. It had been a week since he had talked to this woman in person, a week since he had touched her, a week since he had been inside her. The heat and wetness of Felicity's body welcomed him inside her and her little whimpers of pleasure nearly pushed him completely over the edge.

Felicity lifted her head and moaned low in her throat as pleasure crashed through her body with her release. She collapsed on top of Oliver and tried to drag in enough oxygen for the blood to return to her brain. Her focus remained on him though and she felt the tension of his hard body even as she melted into him and closed her eyes to sigh softly.

Oliver's grin was feral as he felt Felicity's pleasure as if it was his own. His own body still ached for release though and he moved her gently to the mats as he stripped off her panties and skirt. Felicity had already unbuttoned his pants and Oliver wasted little time completely removing the barrier. He paused only once as Felicity opened heavy lidded eyes to watch him and hum softly in pleasure as he revealed more skin when he took off his shirt. He still saw only scars from the past when he looked at his body so it always amazed him that Felicity saw something good in him.

For just a moment, his urgency faded as Oliver was again overwhelmed with love for the woman before him. He dropped to his knees and rained kisses on her face before he met her lips with a sweet, tender kiss. Moving slightly back, Oliver rested his forehead against and spoke softly as they again shared their breath.

"I love you Felicity."

Felicity smiled at the words and brushed her lips lightly over his. Once it would have been unthinkable to her that he could or would ever have loved her, but she now knew it was true. He was her hero and she would always be his girl. She couldn't resist another deeper kiss before she slowly moved back so she could reply.

"I love you Oliver."

Felicity's sweet smile became a smirk though as she slid a hand down his body. "I love you...more and I'm willing to bet on that."

Oliver's chuckle was harsh as Felicity wriggled into position underneath him even as she pulled him to her. The laughter became a groan as he entered her and was surrounded by her heat. Both paused and simply stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Oliver started moving with long, slow strokes.

Feeling the tension of seven long days return, Oliver pulled Felicity's legs up to rest on his shoulders. He slipped one hand between them as Felicity's hips rocked against him. His rhythm became fast and hard now and Felicity cried out as he went deeper. Hearing her cry and feeling the scrape of her nails along his arms pushed Oliver over the edge. Felicity followed quickly as he relaxed against her and they both gasped for air.

"I think I won that round." Oliver stated on a laugh as he fell onto his back and pulled Felicity to him. He was even more tired now, but there was no more tension. He was completely relaxed, satisfied, happy.

"Hmmmm, I'm not so sure about that." Felicity enjoyed the continued quivering of her exhausted muscles for a moment longer before her worries returned.

"I do know we owe John and Roy though." Felicity knew her body was already flushed but she still felt the heat of embarrassment as she thought about the fact that they had run the men out of their headquarters.

"Well, I'm not giving either of them a massage to help them deal with it...and neither are you." Oliver growled that response as Felicity buried her head against his neck and laughed.


	7. The Virtues of Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no actual plot to summarize here - just some fun Olicity smut! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Thank you all for continuing to support my smutty little fantasy world in this story! ;) I truly do appreciate it and I'm glad others are enjoying reading it as I am certainly enjoying writing it! I also want to say thanks to everyone who continues to find my older stories and give them a try – its always great to get the notices that someone has left kudos on an old one!! THANK YOU!
> 
> AN2 - This particular chapter was requested by KarenfrmMD who wanted an outdoor scene with rain that started with an intense argument! While I never guarantee anyone will like what I do with their request, I do always hope that you'll enjoy the results and that is true this time as well! :) Also a special shout-out to LightningPrincessR as she provided some great ideas for me on this one! Thank you both! I also need to thank Kenyancougar for her beta efforts – very well done and much appreciated my dear!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Yeah, I really have no new clever way to say this - I do not own CW's Arrow!

"Showoff." Oliver mumbled the words as Barry sped across the field to stop the arrow he had just fired toward the target. They had met here for Barry to demonstrate his skills; however, Oliver found he still didn't appreciate them. He tried to ignore Felicity's happy laughter even as he still turned toward her…he barely had time to tense as Barry Allen blurred by and reached her side first. Oliver gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, but neither Felicity nor her young admirer seemed to heed his warning. He did notice that both Roy and Diggle had stopped smiling as they stepped out of range.

"Barry, I just can't believe you have your own superhero powers now! I wasn't even sure you would wake up, oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that, of course, I, well we, knew you would wake up but to wake up with super powers. Wow!" Felicity exclaimed happily as she really was excited for Barry despite Oliver's annoyance. She knew Oliver had never appreciated the fact that she had made the decision to bring Barry in without his approval, but she didn't think it was fair that he continued to punish Barry for her choice. Barry was her friend so she continued to try and ignore Oliver's bad mood even as she felt tension creep into her muscles.

"Thanks Felicity! I knew what you meant though – they told me you visited several times and I can't tell you how much that means to me! I really…" Barry continued to speak faster as the adrenaline of training with the Green Arrow and the pure joy of sharing his news overwhelmed him.

Oliver's eyes widened as Barry's words became unintelligible and he turned to Felicity only to find her gaze still locked on Barry's mouth. Growling low in his throat, Oliver moved to stand closer to his blond partner as he took her elbow. Without conscious thought, he moved his body between hers and Barry's.

"Oliver." It was Felicity who growled now as she felt Oliver crowd her even as he moved between her and Barry. She turned her attention to him as Barry remained oblivious and continued to speak too quickly for her to understand. "Back off – you know he's not a danger."

"Isn't he? We don't know where his power comes from or if there are side effects" Oliver grasped the excuse Felicity offered, but then new worries surfaced as he remembered Slade Wilson on Mirakuru. He also remembered Roy's struggles with the serum and now Oliver became even edgier as he now had another reason to keep Felicity away from Barry Allen.

Felicity knew Oliver had a logical point; however, she still thought his anger came from their past so she kept glaring at him. She considered Barry her friend even though he had helped Team Arrow and she was determined to protect that friendship. Barry was the one most like her, the only one to understand her sometimes and she wasn't going to lose that just because Oliver could be stubborn and proud. She loved Oliver with all her heart, but that love didn't mean she was going to let him control her life.

Oliver kept his hand on Felicity's arm and turned more fully toward her. He couldn't believe she still wanted to be close to the kid considering how their own relationship had changed. He also couldn't believe she would choose to be 'unsafe' with the kid either – their lives were dangerous enough already. He loved Felicity with all his heart, but that love didn't mean he was going to let her put herself in danger and definitely not just to be close to another guy.

Both suddenly became aware of the absolute silence surrounding them as Barry had stopped rambling while they had glared at one another. Neither would concede though and the standoff continued for several more moments until Diggle spoke.

"Barry, why don't you race back to the car – maybe do a few laps and wait for us? Roy and I will be there in just a minute." Diggle gave the instructions to Barry while keeping a wary eye on his partners.

Diggle could feel the tension radiating off the couple and wanted to get himself and the others out of the line of fire. His partners' relationship had changed recently; however, they ability to yell and argue hadn't changed. They hadn't actually argued since getting together and he figured they were due to let off a little steam. He knew it would be safer for them to remain here to do that instead of bringing their battle back to the city though so he then spoke directly to them.

"Why don't you two grab the targets then take the bike back? We'll see you at headquarters and continue this discussion there."

"Sounds like a plan - right behind you, dude." Roy quickly voiced his support and moved to follow Diggle after giving Barry a slight push. Felicity was the only person he had ever seen argue with Oliver and while normally it was fun to watch the pair, this didn't seem like fun banter. This felt more like war and he didn't want to be part of the collateral damage.

Barry watched as Diggle and Roy moved quickly away before he turned back to Oliver and Felicity. He noticed the pair hadn't moved or reacted at all and seemed to be locked in a battle of wills. Suddenly Barry remembered his first experience with the Team and how angry Oliver had been when he had woken up. Oliver hadn't blamed Diggle, he hadn't even looked at him - he had focused solely on Felicity though. Despite Oliver's anger, Felicity hadn't backed down, she hadn't even appeared afraid. The sparks flying between the two at that moment was just one reason that he had never believed Felicity when she claimed nothing was going on between them. The sparks were flying again as both were focused only on each other once more.

Sighing softly to himself, Barry spoke quietly and rather slowly. "Um, okay, I'm just gonna go now….yeah, okay." He wasn't surprised when no one reacted or acknowledged him. With a low whistle, he then sped away and took a few laps close to the car as Diggle suggested to burn off some energy.

Felicity finally broke contact with Oliver and stormed off towards the target. She still believed Oliver was punishing Barry for the past, but she simply could not believe he would use her safety as an excuse. They all accepted theirs was a dangerous world, but she couldn't believe Barry was the danger. Oliver was the danger to her right now as, if she let him, he would happily put her on a shelf safely out of harm's way. That was no way to live, not if she was going to continue to be his partner, his lover. She continued to the first tree and ripped down the paper target viciously before she turned back to Oliver.

"You have no right to be hard on him. It wasn't his fault that I brought him in without your permission. I thought we had worked through this already Oliver?! Are we really going to stand here in the middle of nowhere, in the rain and do this again…great, it actually is raining, just what I need!" Felicity ended on a grumble as she noticed the rain and turned away without giving Oliver a chance to reply.

Despite his own anger, Oliver moved quickly to stop Felicity and to correct her impression. "I'm not mad about you telling him my secret. I trust you Felicity…everything that is mine is yours."

Felicity saw and heard the truth of Oliver's words and she gasped slightly. They had already confessed their love and she knew their bond was strong, but that declaration still surprised and thrilled her. Without thought, she launched herself at him for a quick hard kiss. She did pull back quickly before she could get lost in him though as their argument wasn't over yet.

"So why are you so against him? You can't really see him as a danger. He could be helpful to us in the future, Oliver." Felicity made sure there were several feet of space between them to help her focus on her words and to keep her tone calm. She truly believed they could use Barry and that his skills could help keep Team Arrow safe, could help keep Oliver safe – she just had to convince Oliver of that.

Unfortunately, the physical distance Felicity had thought necessary actually allowed her to see all of Oliver and she found she was still distracted. He had come straight from a Team mission that Barry had joined without advance warning of his presence or his new powers. The dark green leather blended well in their environment, but it still emphasized the strength and beauty of Oliver's body. A body I know intimately, Felicity thought as she tried to suppress a shiver of anticipation by wrapping her arms around her body.

Oliver dropped his hands and watched as Felicity moved out of his arms. He broke their eye contact for a moment and cleared his throat as he looked around the forest. The rain wasn't heavy, but neither was it cooling or soothing either. The summer afternoon heat and humidity was nearly stifling especially as he still had his full suit on. Right now though, some of the heat he felt was simply because the misty rain had dampened Felicity's blouse enough for it to cling to her body. A body I know intimately, Oliver thought as he tried to suppress his desire and ignore how the damp blouse was pulled even more tightly against her breasts as she wrapped her arms around herself. Growling softly in frustration, Oliver tried to focus on convincing Felicity of the dangers of being close to Barry Allen.

"I thought he was an unknown entity then which is always dangerous; however, I accepted your judgment." Oliver spoke more quickly and raised his arms to help dissuade Felicity from interrupting as she had opened her mouth to argue. He waited to see if she would still speak but at her silence he dropped his arms back to his side and continued once more.

"He is an unknown entity again Felicity and neither of us have sufficient data to make a judgment this time." Oliver tried to phrase his argument in the way he thought Felicity would accept. "I made the call to bring Roy in without telling you and Diggle and neither of you were happy with that decision."

Felicity paused to process Oliver's words as while they seemed logical, she felt like she was missing something as Oliver still seemed incredibly tense, angry. As always, she found herself reacting to him and his tension and anger was her own. She was still working on deciphering the meaning behind his words when Oliver spoke again.

"I don't want you alone with him – even if he's at headquarters with us." Oliver knew the moment the words were out of his mouth that he should haven't said them. He watched in fascination as color bloomed in Felicity's cheeks and her chest rose in a deep, gasping breath before she expelled the air in a rush of words.

"I'm sorry, what?" Felicity couldn't believe he was giving her such an order. "Will you be alone with him? Diggle? Roy?" Without thought, she stepped close enough to Oliver to feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Felicity, it's not the same and you know that. I just want you to be safe." Oliver tried to bury his rising anger as she continued to fight to be with the young man, but more words came out of their own volition. "Why are you so determined to be close to him anyway?"

"Be close to him? You mean to spend time with MY friend?" Felicity laughed harshly. "Yeah, I guess I'm weird, but I think it's nice to have someone around who understands me."

She couldn't help but think how different she was from Oliver and even Roy and Diggle. She wasn't a fighter even if she had used sparring to get closer to Oliver. She wasn't like Sara, couldn't be like Sara so there was still some lingering fear that Oliver would find her lacking. With Barry around, she felt more normal, confident even if it was a lot more boring than being around Oliver. It was just nice to have an uncomplicated friend.

Anger erupted in Oliver as he heard only Felicity's desire to be close to another man, a man who was super smart, a man who now had super hero powers, a man who wasn't dark and broken like him.

"Yeah, I guess it must be nice to be understood for once, huh?" Oliver snarled the question as he pulled Felicity in for a hard kiss.

Felicity reacted instinctively and melted into Oliver as passion circumvented her brain and her thoughts scattered. Only when she paused to breathe did their argument return to her mind and she pushed away from him to create some distance so she could think more clearly.

"Understood? Is that what you think I meant? You think I want to have sex with Barry?" Felicity's voice was loud now as anger, not lust clouded her mind. She even moved back closer to Oliver though she didn't actually touch him.

"Well, what should I think when you are fighting so hard to keep him in your life? To spend time alone with him? You aren't even able to focus when he's around." Oliver was also yelling now as he took a step toward Felicity. He knew he repeated words from their previous argument about Barry, but with the anger and jealousy heating his blood he lacked his customary control.

The pair again stared at one another as neither spoke. Both were struggling to get a grip on their own anger, hurt, and confusion so neither was quite able to focus on the other's point of view. Both were able to focus on the other's presence though as with each harsh panting breath Felicity took her breasts grazed Oliver's chest. Both fisted their hands in order to keep from reaching out for the other. Arguments were nothing new for them; however, previously they didn't have the physical outlet they enjoyed now and both were sorely tempted to seize the release. The tension continued to build until both felt they were just a step away from the edge, just one step away from losing control.

Both moved at the same time to close the final inches and bring their lips and bodies together. Oliver's hands cradled Felicity's face to hold her in place as her hands gripped his wrists tightly to keep him close as well. Passion melded with anger as their tongues met and dueled. There was less tenderness this time but the usual intensity was still there. When Felicity turned away and fought for breath, Oliver scraped his teeth along her neck even as he lowered his hands to her hips. He pulled her in even as she arched her back to bring herself closer to him.

Felicity had never undressed Oliver while he was wearing his Arrow suit, but she didn't waste time to do so now either. She did move quickly to expose his skin for her eager touch though. First her hands scraped down his chest to his abs and then her lips followed as her hands moved to make short work of his leather pants.

Oliver felt Felicity's urgency match his and he moved quickly to open her blouse and unhook her bra. His lips teased her neck even as his hands slid under her skirt – her panties ripped easily under his hands. He moved back to swallow Felicity's gasp as the fabric shredded. She bit and tugged gently on his bottom lip in retaliation.

Felicity gasped again as Oliver suddenly moved them and forced her back against a tree. She still hadn't caught her breath when he slid easily into her body, but she did quickly wrap her legs around him to keep him close. Felicity arched her back and moaned low in her throat as his hand found her center as well.

"Faster Oliver!" Felicity gave the command in a husky voice.

Oliver grinned and kept any comments about the virtues of speed to himself. He focused on Felicity as her thighs clenched around him and her nails scraped his neck. Keeping Felicity pinned to the tree, Oliver continued to thrust in and out of her wet heat with long, hard, fast strokes. His rhythm quickened once again though as he felt the first tremors of her release and he quickly followed her over the edge.

Their foreheads touched lightly as both fought to get their breathing and heart rates under control. Neither spoke, but they did use their hands to softly caress as they redressed each other. Finally both raised their heads and their eyes met – both were a little guilty, a little hesitant, a little unsure.

Seeing Oliver's eyes and sheepish expression, Felicity found a smile. She brought both hands up to his face as she gave him the words she knew he needed.

"I know you understand me – not just sex, but me. I know that Oliver."

Hearing Felicity's words and seeing her soft expression, Oliver found a smile. He dropped his lips to lightly kiss her before he gave her the words he knew she needed.

"I will always want you safe Felicity, but I also want you happy, to have friends."

Oliver looked away for a just a moment before returning his eyes to Felicity to make his confession in a soft whisper. "I was jealous of Barry as I knew he liked you. I'm still jealous of him as I was afraid you liked him too." He swallowed with difficulty as he fought to keep his eyes on hers. He watched as confusion, surprise, and joyous relief filled her eyes and face.

"Oliver!" Felicity brought him in close for a brief hard kiss before she leaned back to speak again. She was still shocked by his admission, but she could read the truth of it in his eyes. She was even a little giddy at the thought but she still rushed to reassure him.

"It is absolutely unthinkable to me that you're jealous…you have your whole Fantasy Island of women then and even now and I don't—"

"I only want you. I love only you." Oliver interrupted to whisper softly.

"I only want you. I love only you." Felicity immediately gave the words back to him before they sealed their promises with a soft kiss.

Felicity's soft laugh distracted Oliver and he pulled away after a few more brushes of his lips over hers. He raised a brow quizzically and waited for her answer.

"You did have your own Fantasy Island before but I have Team Arrow now. I definitely won this round!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN3 – Yeah, I took a few liberties with Flash promo and added Felicity, Roy, and Diggle as well as some Olicity fun! I did keep Oliver in his Arrow suit though as that was just too much fun not to use!
> 
> AN4 – I'm leaving this as "complete" as there's no real plot to resolve; however, I'm open to continuing so pls share your smutty Olicity ideas and I'll do what I can! :)


End file.
